


Transmission Failure.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Ships - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Death, Feels, I ship them, I'm in a feelsy mood so here, M/M, hold onto your hearts my fellow Frostiron shippers, i'm drowning in feels, tony stark - Freeform, transmission failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony goes away on business and doesn't return, Loki begins to worry. When all he gets a week into his fear is a failing transmission and a cut off goodbye, Loki's world comes crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmission Failure.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading heartbreaking Frostiron fictions again. And I found a post on Tumblr that broke my feels completely into a billion little pieces. So I came up with this.
> 
> Reading music: Skylar Grey - Coming Home (solo)
> 
> _I was listening to it while I read a different fiction and I was listening to it while I wrote this one._

Loki couldn't stop pacing the hardwood flooring of the spacious living room in Stark Towers.

Pacing is all the raven haired God had done for the better part of seven days. His pale skin was a little greyer than usual, and there were dark circles lining both his dull emerald eyes; a clear, tell-tale sign that he'd not slept enough recently. But how could he? With Stark still MIA, what else could he do?

"Where the Hell are you, Anthony?" Loki murmured, pausing in his pacing to glance out of the large glass balcony doors in hopes he'd see his lover flying towards him in one of his suits, or to find himself surprised and overjoyed if he turned around to find the man in question stepping out of the elevator and dropping his bags down on the floor. But neither outcome happened. He was still as alone as he'd been the same night Tony had left to go on his business trip three weeks ago.

Tony had been due back on April twenty-first. It was now the twenty-eighth, as JARVIS had so kindly noted Loki that morning, since he didn't keep track of days on his own. He was used to the days just blurring together in Asgard, and he was used to ignoring Tony trying to get him to remember dates. When Tony had left, Loki had asked JARVIS to tell him each morning what the date was, and how long was left until Tony returned, just so Loki could keep track and have something to look forward too. But when the day came where Tony's AI system had told him that Tony was a day late returning, Loki began to worry. No matter what, Tony was never more than a few hours late getting home to him after business trips. In the year they'd been dating, this was the first time Tony had stayed away for longer than he should have without alerting his lover.

As Loki's pacing picked up again, a familiar, computerised voice rang through the empty space, but didn't halt Loki in his movements.

"Sir, I have a transmission coming through for you," JARVIS reported.

"If it's Rogers, tell him I'm in no mood to talk, and no, I have not yet seen nor heard from Anthony," Loki muttered. Steve had sent some form of message everyday to check up on Loki and ask if he'd heard anything yet. The answer was always the same, but the God could appreciate the genetically advanced mortal for the care he showed.

"No Sir, it's not the Captain," JARVIS said. "It's Mr. Stark."

"Get that damn transmission up right now!" Loki snapped, spinning in the direction of the big television Tony had mounted on the wall. Something started faintly whirring, and the large piece of technology came to life. Tears began to prickle at the back of Loki's eyes when a faulty video image of Tony filled the screen. There was a cut above his left eyebrow, and his lower lip was split on the right side. But other than that, Loki could see no damage done to the other's appearance.

_"I...I got hit with something. Next thing I know, I'm in the ass end of noakda-df-f-"_

The transmission fuzzed, cutting off the sentence. Loki growled at JARVIS to get it working.

_"Took me forever to figure this out, to tr-"_

Loki growled again when it fuzzed, telling the AI system to fix it. JARVIS informed him that it was a fault on Tony's end, not theirs.

_"-ong. D-d-d-d-don't have much ti-iiiii-ii-iiiiiiime. If you get this, Reindeer Games, try to get me, yeah? If not, h-h-h-h-have a goouuuuuuu--"_

Loki's heart skipped a few quick paced beats. Tony hadn't called him Reindeer games in years.

_"life. For me. Goodb-"_

Loki could feel tears rolling down his cheeks when the transmission fuzzed out completely, cutting off and not coming back. It had cut off half of the word Loki so desperately wanted to erase from his mind. Why had Tony said goodbye? What was going on that had caused him to say that?

"JARVIS, track him right now," Loki ordered, furiously brushing his tears away as the television screen shut off. "We need to find him and find him fast."

"Sir, I have no way of tracking him. This wasn't one of his devices, and this location is untraceable," JARVIS said. "He's hiding from someone or something and doesn't want to be found."

"If he didn't want to be found, I'd have gone without this message! Find him!" Loki yelled, his worry, fear and anger getting the better of him as the sceptre he'd not touched in years materialised in his hand.

"Sir, he's no longer traceable," JARVIS said. If the computer was capable of expressing emotion, it would've shown nothing but sadness and sorrow.

"What do you mean _no longer traceable_?" Loki asked, trying to understand what was happening.

"This transmission was sent a week ago. The evening he was meant to return. The line was so faulty from his end that it took a while to send off properly. The location can't be traced because it's been destroyed," JARVIS informed the God.

Loki could feel an ache in his chest as his sceptre clattered noisily to the floor.

"Wh-What?" he asked softly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"All tracers hit a dead end, Sir. Mr. Stark is gone."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't hurt too many peoples feels too much with this, though it could just be me feeling it 'cause I've been feeling the feels for hours now. The song may only effect me 'cause I was having my feels torn apart beforehand, but yeah. I hope you enjoyed. Please do let me know what you think.


End file.
